Wait For You Cm Punk One Shot
by cajunbabydoll
Summary: This is my first story on here so please be kind.. I know it's not the best but I wanted to at least post one on here for the Punkie fans! I also write all kinds of stories even the really hot and dirty ones! Just take the time to read this one shot and I hope you like it! Thank you again! :)


To the WWE universe, he was a heel. Always yelling and asking for respect. Women loved him and wanted to sleep with him. Men wanted to be him because the women were falling all over him. His true fans respected him not caring if he was either a heel or a face they still loved him. I was one of those true fans. I have been a fan of his since he first started in the WWE. There was something about him that was different. Something that was unique and very special. He had a mystery to him and I loved that about him. I was always the type to like mystery in a man.. That and dark hair and dark eyes but that wasn't the point! I would always be excited for when Monday night came around and Raw would come on and I would see him. His tattoos told a story. His hazel eyes would also tell a story. The more I would watch him every week, the more I was falling in love with him. I was falling in love with Cm Punk a WWE professional wrestler who has basically stolen my heart for 6 years. My name is Charla Garrett and this is my story..

"I can't believe that I finally got the tickets! I screamed with excitement as I just ordered tickets to go to a WWE Raw house show in Alexandria Louisiana.  
"How much were the tickets again? My best friend Jennifer asked me.  
"Enough. But it's totally worth it to see CM Punk up close and personal! I said as I winked.  
"You're a nut you know that? Jennifer said laughing her ass off at me. She was a huge Rock fan.  
"Yes hooka I know you just want your ovaries to drop because of the Rock I know I know.. I said as her my mom and my 4 cousins laughed at that.  
"You're something else child! My mom said as she was still laughing.  
"I know I know! I'm just the Best In The World! I said which made them laugh even more.. So weeks flew by fast! I just came back from my yearly visit to Arkansas to see my peeps when I almost forgot about the show! How the hell could I Charla forget about that?! I shook my head as I realized that I was talking to myself again. I really need to stop that I thought.. Later on that night sleep was my mortal enemy. All I could think about was the show and Punk. But my brain was telling me to stop thinking about him. He was dating Lita and I knew that I didn't have a chance against her. I used to like her when she was a Diva. But there was something telling me in my gut that she wasn't the one for him. That she was going to hurt him in some kind of way. Every time I would go on my twitter and I would see pictures of them together, my heart would break even more. You're probably thinking I'm like a stalker or something. Or it's just a crush Ashley. No.. Now I have been through enough relationships to know when something is real and you can't live without it.. He basically changed my life in a matter of months. I used to be a party girl and I didn't give a damn about myself and with going through two break ups back to back, and having to deal with my dad's craziness that is him, I was in you could say a deep depression. Then one of my cousins invited me to go with her and her brother and sister and our uncle to go and see a Raw house show. When we got there, let me tell you it was a horrible time. We got the nose bleeds, my earring hit someone in front of me in the head, my shoes were hurting my feet and I was already insulted enough for the last time by my uncle! And the pictures I was taking didn't come out so yea you could say I was pissed! This all happened last year.. But this time ha! I ordered the tickets back in March and I have been looking at them over and over again. I decided that I was going to at least have CM Punk smile at me. That was going to be good enough for me..  
Tonight was the night! I was sooo excited! I fixed my hair and was wearing my Teenage Mutant ninja turtles shirt because Punk's bright ass yellow one that he wears damn! Every time I think of that color it makes me think of Spongebob for some odd reason.. Shit! I always throw myself off like that! I made my sign and was ready to go.. After I picked up everybody that was going with me, I drove to Alexandria at the Rapides Parish Colosseum. We was early and I was all excited as we was all getting out of the car.. We walked up to the front part where everyone was at. Me and my cousins Cheyenne and Montana walked to the doors looking inside. They had fixed it up really nice.. I was looking around when I heard Cheyenne basically yell my name..  
"Charla! Look there's Punk! And he's totally staring at you! She said pointing at the window.  
"Bullshit Cheyenne no he's not.. I said as I was walking towards the window. I put my hands on the glass to see what the hell Cheyenne was talking about.. I looked inside and my heart was beating fast.. It was him! It was indeed Cm Punk! And he was looking at me..  
"Cheyenne he he he's looking at me! I barely whispered..  
"Told you.. She said as we both waved to him.. He smiled at the two of us and he waved back.. Then he walked away..  
"Dude! He waved at us! This is the greatest night ever! I said jumping up and down embrassing the hell out of myself.. We was outside for like another hour then they opened the doors to finally let us in. I handed the ticket holders the tickets and grabbed Montana's hand and we got to our seats. Of course being the picture taking person that I am, I took a zillion pictures before the show even started.. The show finally started and I was screaming along with my mom and my cousins.. This was going to be a awesome night! We was cheering for the faces and booing the heels. Oddly enough I got to high almost all of the superstars. Layla told me I had cute earrings. Which made me feeling so damn awesome! Then as John Cena was coming out the girls were screaming their heads off making me more deaf than what I already am now.. Aw hell might as well scream with them I said to myself. He looked at the three of us and was staring hard at me and I think he even might have winked at me..  
"Uh Cheyenne did you see that? I asked her.  
"Yes he winked at you! Cheyenne said getting all excited..  
"Ok thought I was losing my mind.. I said as we both looked at him. And he threw his hat and shirt at us and I gave it to the girls. I was blushing very hard then. Then it the theme music that was my favorite song. My ringtone on my phone. I was getting excited. Then I seen him come out and it was making me sooo happy. I lifted up my sign.. It said CM Punk is my batman in red, pink and purple glitter.. He got into the ring and stood on the top rope and was looking around until he stopped at me and read my sign. He pointed and smiled at me.. I was screaming my head off. I couldn't believe it! He pointed at me.. He took his shirt off and threw it at me..  
"Charla you just got Punk's shirt Cheyenne told me which made blush even harder.. I look up and he was staring at me hard. We was having eye contact and I smiled at him.. We was into the match and Cena threw Punk out of the ring right in front of us. I looked down.  
"Come on Punk get up! I said as we was looking into each other's eyes again. For someone who was dating Lita he sure was flirting with me.. But I didn't care I was loving every moment of this..  
"Watch this Punk said as he got up and winked at me.. I smiled big and looked at Cheyenne who was speechless..  
"Who the hell was Punk talking to? Must be a ring rat. She's not even pretty enough for him. I heard the two dumb asses behind me say.  
"Excuse you. I said as I turned around. First of all I'm not a mutha fucking ring ho who is just here to get knocked up by a superstar so that I would get child support. I do work for a living, going to school in a month doing better for myself while you lay on your backs having babies from different daddies so that the tax payers like myself can support your lazy ass. So If I was you I would shut the fuck up and sit down.. they didn't say anymore and mumbled something and sat back down. I turned around and looked up and noticed that basically everyone was looking at me.. Especially Punk and Cena who were clapping for me.. Wow this was a first for me.. I was smiling and more embarrassed. I mean I have only dreamed of this forever.. Now I was finally living it. I couldn't wait to rub it in the haters faces! Especially the ones that are so-called "family". But none of that mattered now. Especially now since the show was over and reality was about to set back in.. I took so many pictures so I can look at them as many of times as I want.. I was staring at the camera when I felt Cheyenne basically beating the hell out of my arm..  
"What? I said looking at her she pointed and I looked to where she was pointing at and I seen those beautiful hazel eyes staring into mine. It was a moment that I wasn't going to forget.. Cm Punk and me was having a moment with everything going on around us. I couldn't stop looking into those eyes. It was like I was looking into his soul.. Crazy as that sounds I know but it felt like that to me.. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I looked down and slowly put my hand on his and he gave it a kiss and I was speechless.. I couldn't move. But the next thing he did would shock everyone and the whole arena became silent.. He put his hands on my face and kissed me.. Cheyenne and Montana were screaming finally! And then everyone was cheering.. I was having all of my dreams coming true at this moment.  
"I like you and I want you to come and see me in a few minutes Punk whispered to me. I looked down and I think I pointed at the girls.. He looked at them and smiled and shook his head yes.. So we waited for at least maybe 10 more minutes and the guard came and got the 3 of us.. As we was following him, my heart was beating fast out of my shirt.. Then the guard looked at us and smiled and told us to go on in.. I slowly walked into his locker room. I still couldn't believe that I was back here in the locker room. I was trying to remember where I put my phone.  
"Charla It's in your pocket Cheyenne said as she knew what I was looking for.  
"Right.. I knew that.. I said as my hands were shaking bad while trying to get the phone out of my pocket.. Then when I seen Punk coming out of the shower in nothing but just a towel I dropped my phone and I panicked..  
"Noooo! Son of a bitch! I said as I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see if I cracked it.. But luckily I didn't whoooo..  
"Thank God It's ok! My phone is safe! I said making everyone laugh.. Especially Punk who was still in the towel..  
"Um we're going to wait outside while you g g get dressed I finally said as I was staring at his body.. I turned around and ran into the door.. I didn't want him to see me blush and be embarrassed but I couldn't get out. Thanks to Cheyenne she opened the door.. Thanks and I basically ran out of there until I tripped on the floor..  
"Great I'm making a real great impression on him! I said sighing.. It didn't take long for him to get dressed and I was getting all excited until I seen Lita coming towards us. I put a smile on as she was coming.  
"You bitch! She said as she started hitting me. You're the reason Punk is breaking up with me! She screamed as we was fighting then. Punk pulled her off of me..  
"What the hell are you doing Amy?! He said as he was yelling at her..  
"Beating this bitch for stealing you away from me! She said as she was going to attack me again.. This time I head butted her and she fell in the ground..  
"No just he just waited for me to come into his life and his world! I said as we was looking down at her.. Punk smiled at me and we kissed again.. God I'm going to have to get used to this.. I said as he looked at me. I already knew what i wanted in my life.. It was him.. It was Punk.. I would give everything up for him.. I knew that it was going to be the toughest relationship I have ever been in. But I wanted it.. Now I was going to have it.. I waited half of my life for him, now I have him and he's my best in the world...

This is my first one shot for me on here! I wrote plenty of stories on Quotev feel free to read them and see what you think! Please if you want leave a comment (nice ones please :)!) I just wanted to post a short one for now to see if y'all would love it.. I will post more soon! :) xoxoxo cajunbarbie


End file.
